<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spoiled heir by ImTheCaptainNow, Lurking_scarecrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071620">Spoiled heir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow'>ImTheCaptainNow</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow'>Lurking_scarecrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Other Path [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Cage, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Painful Sex, Sexy Times, Stalking, cum licking, messy bj, planning punishment, whiny brat Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikaku needs to unwind and his boy is giving him attitude. He realised just how spoiled his Shika has become. Maybe it is time to do something about it. Incest, be warned. Shikamaru is 16.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikaku/Nara Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Other Path [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Clan Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alriiight you filthy fucking people :D..me and Lurking_scarecrow wrote this a while back..not having much time lately, it'll be finished when we reunite and get into it again :P..Once again, part of 'The other path' series, nothing to do with my stories :P.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Brisk sharp autumn outside. The Nara manor was quickly becoming colder each day. Shikaku Nara, however, was not at home relaxing this chilly day. The gruff man in his thirties was tending to the deer their clan took care of. </p><p>He made sure they had adequate water, food and were able to find shelter. Unfortunately, it was tedious work. Not difficult, just long and boring.</p><p>Inoichi sprung up into a tree, calling down to his old mate.</p><p>"Shikaku!", he called "We are all going to get food and drinks in town with some other jonins, come with us!" </p><p>Shikaku sighed. He wanted to go badly, and he deserved to go, he has been slaving here for months now in time for winter preparations. After all, it's hard work being a clan leader.<em> But the deer. </em>.. He thought for a moment. </p><p>"I'll catch up with you, go ahead without me!" He shouted. Inoichi nodded and disappeared.</p><p> Shikaku momentarily returned to the house.</p><p>The man stood in the vast hallway. Opulent ceiling marking the noble history of the Nara clan, painted lineage of deer, fawns along with the strong warrior ancestors.</p><p>The older Nara didn't even bother taking his muddy shoes off, good thing Yoshino was on a girls’ weekend at the spa house just out the village.</p><p> He put his fists on his hips..<em> damn, what are kids for if not. </em> .he thought to himself, feeling just a tiny bit guilty exploiting his son. <em> .but it is his responsibility too, being born to the clan..about time he showed some respect. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Shikamaru!! Get down here, boy..Now!" </p><p><em> That's right, the boy can finish off there..I just need to get a little downtime..ahh man can't wait for a pint of cold- </em> </p><p>"Yeah?? What?" The teen shouted down the stairs..</p><p>"Boy, what rent are you paying to be shouting in my house?!! Get your ass in here!", Shikaku faked discontent just to gain some momentum. </p><p>Shikamaru lazily slumped down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, now standing in front of his Papa, tight black t-shirt and even tighter boxer-briefs. </p><p>Shikaku, frustrated, almost had half a mind to bend him over for sleeping this late in the day..<em> for Pete's sake...Nevermind </em>.</p><p>"Shikamaru, I need you to do something for me, but luckily for you, it's already half done." Shikaku informed him, "I need you to finish tending to the deer."</p><p>"Uhhhhh Papa-ah..don't wanna..it's all rainy out there..cmon", Shika’s body swayed with annoyance, he tried to bargain but-</p><p> "I think, I said something, boy" Shikaku didn't need to raise his voice, nor growl or pull any of that..one serious glance and the teen was done whining.</p><p>"Fuck's sake" Shika mumbled, turning his back climbing up the stairs.</p><p>"Watch your mouth, brat..and I best not have to come to check on you..I want it done the proper way, hear me?" </p><p>"Ye-yea ..you'd have to crawl on all four, drunkard." </p><p>"You have something to say to me?!" Shikaku raised, though it wasn't really a question, the boy wouldn't dare answer that anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku went to shower downstairs, just quickly, he needed a fucking drink..his teenage son.<em> .hmm those boxers were so low..I bet he does this on purpose.. </em>the man was running hot, having to wrestle with his boy over such mundane stuff like chores.</p><p><em> That lil brat is asking for it again </em>..Shikaku licked his bottom lip running a hot stream over his cooled flesh, though the same couldn't be said about his lower regions.</p><p>Shikaku shrugged it off. Although he would love to just go up there and set that brat straight, his friends were probably waiting for him. </p><p>Putting his shoes back on he began to leave the Nara residence. He looked back into his home once more before leaving. </p><p>"That rotten brat.." He grit his teeth "I'm not going to be able to shake him out of my damn head, pfft." Shikaku shook his head in disbelief at the attitude and slightly slammed the door behind himself.<em> How did he get so spoiled? Oh right. Me. </em> The Nara smirked to himself. <em> .that’s what you get..Papa. </em>.chuckling to himself he stepped on. </p><p> </p><p><em> Yoshino almost always took on the tough parent role..maybe that's why Shika grew up to be such a daddy's boy..has it been the other way around, though, I wouldn't have to ask him twice..eh.. </em> Shikaku entered the local pub, the loud cheer from his mates was roaring all the way out to the streets. <em> .oh, he was gonna get wasted alright. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Shikakuuuu!..we thought you weren't even gonna come hahah."</p><p>"Fancy your deer’s company better than ours, you old devil? hahhaha.." the men poked fun at the sober Nara. </p><p>"You drunk bastards best hope I can catch up with you, you've barely been here for an hour", the lot laughed like some rowdy pirates on a ship to the dirty paradise full of booze and women..ok, maybe just booze as most of their wives would beat those fantasies out their dense skulls, no taijutsu needed. </p><p> </p><p>Back at the Nara manor, Shikamaru was finished getting dressed, taking the keys to the forest gate-</p><p>"Can't believe he gets to go out drinking with his mates and makes me do his job instead..does he ever think about what I want?..maybe I had plans with my mates..hmm..that would be a lie but..just because I don't fancy wasting time on nights out, it doesn't mean staying at home isn't important to me..that old man better not call me to get him home or I might lose him in the gutters on our way…”, the teen pouted all the way through the meadows reaching the gates of the secluded forest land.</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku was a few in. He and his mates were having just a good old time. Reminiscing about simpler times, their wives, their kids and clans. Talking smack about some of the morons in the village they had issues with. Shikaku stopped, looking down at the bottle in his mits. The fawn on the label.<em> Huh. </em> His cock pulsed, <em> but why? Ohh right. My little fawn...mm..my boy..  </em></p><p>Shikaku emptied the bottle down his mighty throat, shuttering a bit. He wiped his mouth off. Reaching into his pocket, he waved the bartender to pay his tab. </p><p> </p><p>"Wha-haat, you're leaving already?" Inoichi laughed "Not gonna compete with Choza eh?" Shikaku just gave a smirk while paying his tab. "I gotta head back and *<em> hic*, </em> check on the deer." Shikaku yawned while gathering himself. His friends waved him off into the night.</p><p>The man made his way up the hills, heavy legs..same old way he'd take whenever he was too liquored up to make it home, the trajectory for his booze bent legs was shortened, he'd often sleep in the cabin in those dark woods, giving excuse the next morning that the deer needed tending to overnight..it's not like Yoshino wasn't aware of his lies...marriage gets you used to a lot.</p><p> </p><p>It was getting dark just now..clouds dark grey and the sky was trying to match the shade..<em> Shika better be finished with it..I wanna get home..so fucking cold already..hmm..eat something nice and pass out..yea..maybe if he's done well I'll let him sleep with me.. </em> Shikaku was changing his attitude to all that he was allowing the boy to have..the rethinking of things earlier that day..about how badly is his son spoilt..no problem mouthing off to Shikaku like that. <em> .he was going to have to take away the only thing that seemed to still work..their time together </em> , though it would be punishment for both of them as Shikaku couldn't stay away from the boy for too long.. <em> his beautiful boy..his creation...mine... </em> the man's mind was wandering and before he knew it he was at the gate. <em> .locked..has he gone home already? </em></p><p> </p><p><em> How the hell am I getting in, silly boy. </em>.Shikaku knew the forests through and through..the gate was just an illusion of security for him, really..he took it through the back cutting through the autumn reigned land. Trees on fire and soaked in gold..leaves everywhere as a bitingly cold evening chill blew a little through the branches..</p><p>Shikaku shivered a bit, crossing his arms. He was almost at the deer feeder just near the cabin..<em> maybe I’ll sleep here after all..if Shika wants to be a cheeky brat he can sit it out tonight </em> , Shikaku was only forcing himself since all he wanted was to <em> take a hot bath and cuddle up to his boy..watch something stupid on tv.. </em> the planning was giving the older Nara a warm feeling inside, all interrupted when he sensed his boy's chakra. <em> .The hell? Where are you?.. </em> .he thought to himself stomping down the neat walked-in path..crouching down to pick up a.. <em> .Jacket?..Has something-. </em> .Shikaku had a bad feeling.. <em> .shirt. </em> .that same black shirt his boy was.. <em> .Fuck no...One shoe...Two shoes.. </em> .he was practically power-walking now.. <em> pants. </em> ..the man gave no attention the little detail, that special little detail that was going to make all the difference. Those deserted pants had them tight black boxer-briefs inside..bundled..as if hidden on purpose.. <em> What an actual- </em></p><p>Shikaku looked around,he was deep within the forest now, quite a walk from the cabin. <em> But..why? </em> This went much past tending to the deer. <em> He’s not actually dancing naked in here somewhere..please.. </em>Shikaku chuckled at the false prayer, as he looked further he saw the steam from the hot springs. A true Nara secret, since not many were allowed into the forest apart from the clan members, it was an unknown little perk..hot spring water and underground geyser. Shikaku tracked further in, stumbling slightly, catching a glimpse through the steam, he saw a young man in the hot springs, relaxing and unwinding. </p><p>Shikaku stalked him for a moment, like how he had used to, from afar..always watching his boy from afar... secretly, he would often watch the boy and his sweet, tight body. Shikaku felt his insides tighten up a bit.</p><p>"Goddamn this is fucking wrong" the man whisper-cursed under his breath…</p><p><em> I’ll just wait for him in the cabin...with his clothes..he can brave the chill if he wishes to be running around the forest all naked..what is he even thinking? </em> Shikaku knew that other members of the clan wouldn't be here at this hour, but the boy couldn't know that.. <em> is he just so careless?..by the looks of it he did pretty well around the place..at least that.. </em> .Shikaku narrowed his eyes.. <em> I don't want to startle him but damn..that thermal water looks so inviting </em>..his tired body and drunken mind wanted to join the boy so badly.</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku undressed...slowly and quietly. He then knelt down, weaving signs. </p><p>“Ninja art - Shadow Possession Jutsu!.” Creepily, growing closer to the boy’s faint shadow in the moonlight until.... <em> He had him. </em> Shikamaru felt alarmed as he was captured. </p><p>"Wha-why?” <em> I can't move--!!! </em> Shikamaru scoffed, although on the inside he was freaking out-</p><p> "Who's there!", the boy called out, body stern..unmovable. </p><p>Shikaku chuckled as he slowly entered the water, stream cascading down onto their bodies. </p><p>"Papa?" Shikamaru asked in a higher tone, a bit scared. "Is-is it you?" </p><p>Shikaku grabbed the teen’s shoulder, startling him slightly, enjoying that reaction, receiving a forced gasp. He went around, facing the boy, he pushed his mouth against the boy's. Silencing him. “Mm-”, the boy gave a small surprised whimper, then Papa pulled away smiling at his captured fawn-</p><p>"Honestly Shikamaru, you're a shinobi." He laughed "Are you scared like that all the time?"</p><p>"Ah-..I just..I-", once again, Shikamaru was just stunned, Papa could be so <em> impulsive..unpredictable </em>..the boy tried to fight the jutsu..hopelessly..a clan leader would naturally be the best at it.. “Ain’t got it yet, boy,” Shikaku commented on those weak attempts to break his Jutsu.</p><p>"Well..lemme go then, Pa-"..</p><p>"Don't think so..What do you think you're doing, hm? What if somebody else got to you the way I did..your guard down..tsk tsk, what do they teach you at that academy, huh?" </p><p>Shikamaru felt more than a bit ashamed.<em> . </em></p><p>
  <em> Papa is right about..well..everything..again..Why was he taking a dip in the middle of the forest and so late?..cuz he felt like it? Or because he knew that Papa would maybe come around anyway?..And why was he so off-guard? Was he expecting- damn it..I'm being dumb..just because it's the clan's grounds it doesn't mean it’s an impenetrable fortress.. he's right to be asking me that… </em>
</p><p>"I guess, I just wanted to chill for a minute..is that okay? Since you hauled me out of the house.." The boy pouted his soft pink lips at Papa, eyes squinting a bit in a childish way. Shikaku couldn't help but raise one corner of his mouth, studying that fair complexion, those long eyelashes and those starry eyes..was it the steam or the booze? Shikaku wanted to make love to his boy..<em> wait..what? No..I don’t..I...hmm.. </em>Papa felt his member being rushed through and it wasn’t the hot stream either. He snapped out of it, trying to focus-</p><p>"You still on that?..Oh boy, I guess I could make it up to you..not that you deserve it in slightest."</p><p>Shikamaru was lucky that it was just his father finding him out here. He definitely left himself open to be ambushed..maybe even taken advantage of..not that Papa was going to be any gentler with him. </p><p>"I’ve been thinking, Shika..I couldn’t relax tonight..you made your Papa realise something..hmm,” Shikaku ran his thumb over those soft wet lips, “You got a smart little mouth, you know that?" Shikaku smirked, pulling that rosy pink lip, pushing in just a little, his nail grazing on the pearly whites. Shikamaru gently touched the invasive digit with the tip of his tongue.<em>.Papa...</em></p><p>"So much attitude packed into one little brat." Shikaku left the lips as he placed his hands onto Shikamaru's outer thighs, running his rough hands over them lightly, water not permitting any swift movements...<em> Melt into my touch sweetheart, Papa is here to spoil you again. </em></p><p>Papa was all sure he was going to have to get those pesky boxers off first..his palm trailing towards the midline, his baby was so smooth down there..Shikamaru hardly had any pubic hair yet, that silky skin all covered in miniature bubbles from the thermal spring, Shikaku frowned-</p><p>"No words, boy..I was gonna be nice, but you?... Ass all out like a corner whore and on your own..dammit, boy...making me mad and not in a lovestruck way”, Shikaku raised his head, cold gaze, stiff upper lip, “Ah well, you left me no choice".. Shikaku gave over with the anger and smiled to himself, though on the inside he hated the thought of anyone getting to his son..<em> What if he never made it here and..fuck..best not to think about this..he was gonna have to have a talk with him later...but now </em>, Papa wanted to scare the boy a little..push him into submission..he turned his son with one swift move, half their bodies submerged in the warm healing water, the warmth waving to the moves.</p><p>Shikamaru dropped front first onto the muddy shore, hands gripping through the wet soil and soaked grass, fingers flexing..his knuckles white. He was scared as hell..the last time he pushed Papa.<em> .it hurt for days. </em>...the boy wanted his Papa to love him..he wanted to be good for him.</p><p>"Papa?" that soft little scared voice so innocent..so bare..</p><p>The teen’s glossy cheeks were half-sunk..the warm water immersing the tight entrance..Shikaku exhaled, handling the round bum, thumbs spreading his boy, admiring...wanting to ruin him once more..ravage him..make him scream into the dark empty forest..make the moon avert its eyes from all the filth he was gonna do to him.</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku loved the feeling of his boy's soft supple skin under the water, even drunk, his hands all numb from the cold and booze, he could still feel the silky sensation. <em> How could my boy go out on such rough missions and manage to still stay this pure?..Barely any scars.. </em>Shikaku let off and leaned in, put his face deep into the nape of Shikamaru's neck, smelling his hair, another hand running down Shikamaru's chest. The cold air clashing with the hot water was causing goosebumps over Shikamaru's pecs. Shikaku licked gently down Shikamaru's neck, his small traps, dragging that hot tongue, marking his territory, biting down slightly onto his shoulder. “A-..mh..”, the boy closed his eyes, his hips rolled back a bit to which Shikaku rolled forward, his cock poking through the cheeks a little- “H-aah, boy..”Shikaku wanted to stand right behind his baby boy in the water just like they were. Shove his cock between the boy's thighs instead and just grind his cock like that. Create friction. Tease the fuck out of him. </p><p>"Papa had no idea you bathed naked like this.." He smirked "Out here in the open like this...I must punish you Shika..you know that, right?..I wonder...do you want people to know how much of a Daddy's boy you are..?"</p><p>Shikamaru’s brows furrowed at the suggestion..he swallowed and forced his voice to work.</p><p>"I want to..stay this way Papa..." the boy's body was so relaxed and tamed, the hot steam and occasional flow of bubbles from underwater geyser charmed his young body into ease..he just wanted Papa's weight on him..as if to secure him while he gets lost in the hypnotic mirage merging the giant trees surrounding the small lake into swirling tornado of burnt colours and feelings.<em> .so sleepy </em>..</p><p>Shikaku pressed the boy gently onto shore, embracing him from behind, diminishing the small space between them, water had to evacuate the spot where the sexual tension collected.</p><p>Underwater, Shikaku pressed his hard cock between the teen's thighs, he felt Shika's small balls slide on the top of his manhood "Happy now?" the older man smirked, laying his head on the boy's back.</p><p>"Hm-mm" the teen hummed, his heated face pressed on his forearm when suddenly Papa started gently sliding in there..just a little..the boy sucked on the cold air, his mouth gaped at the rush between those thighs.</p><p>"Ahh-nn..Papa-" Shikamaru tried to move into the motion, a bit too eager to play, only to be pressed hard on the soil face first as Papa grabbed his arm from under his face and forced it painfully up his back, applying small amounts of pressure to the wicked torture "AWH FU-..ah-mm Papa..it hurts!-"</p><p>“I did mention the word punishment, right?”, Shikaku almost whispered in that husky deep voice, but he couldn’t quite get into it..they were too exposed out here. Shikaku glared around every couple of minutes, worried they would be caught by someone. What a horrific thought. Being caught by the clan you rule over as you take your boy.</p><p>It made him think again about his intentions and also about strangers’ intentions. The irritation filled his chest.<em> Shikamaru could've been out here for anyone to claim. What if a rivalled shinobi found him? They would have kidnapped him. Tortured him. Used him as a slave. Fuc- Torture?...hmm.. </em></p><p>Shikaku twisted his face a bit. Maybe he could torture Shikamaru a little bit...<em> it might even benefit his spoiled little ass.  </em></p><p>"Shikamaru." He whispered lowly, his chakra changing, to more of a threatening aura.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>"Home?"..</p><p>"No, not home..I can't show you, what I want to show you at home....stay..I'll bring your clothes" </p><p>"Mm..okay?" Shikamaru felt the change.<em> .is Papa mad at me? ..what does he need to show me? </em> Shikaku went out and into the cabin and brought a fuzzy warm towel along with the clothes..the lights were on in the cabin now..he helped Shikamaru out of the lake and dressed him..taking his sweet time, giving the boy fiendish looks. </p><p>“Uh..Papa, it's cold..hurry up" </p><p>"I thought you were one with nature boy, baring your ass in the middle of October like this" </p><p>"Haa haa..funny." Shikamaru fixed his clothes, they felt a bit out of shape on his barely dried body. </p><p> "Come on, let's go..", Shikaku started walking. </p><p>Shikamaru stood still..hesitating..he has only been in the cabin a couple of times before but he couldn't actually recall its setting..</p><p>"Come on, Shika, ain't got all night.." </p><p>“Coming, Papa." </p><p>Shikaku smirked to himself a good few steps ahead of his little fawn ..<em> Papa's gonna teach you now baby.. </em></p><p> </p><p>Shikaku had a small burlap bag with a couple of toys he had acquired over the years. One specifically never had been used..finally, it had a purpose. It will probably feel like pure hell for the teen, but that sweet whiny boy begging, will be music to Shikaku's ears. He loved his son. In ways he couldn't quite describe. So why did he want to do these things to him? He didn't know either. </p><p>"Shikamaru. " Shikaku smirked, pulling the boy against him, running his hot, rough hands over the soft, shivering body, "Papa wants to play a game with you..", the man licked his lip in his usual fashion, focused gaze on the teen, watching for even slightest disapproval...he'd never <strong>force</strong> his boy..</p><p>"You don't have to be scared, okay, Shika?" </p><p>"Mm-okay.." the teen agreed, though his heart was pumping just a little faster.</p><p>"Come", Shikaku took the boy to this room at the back of the cabin..it had four locks on it..<em> Does</em> <em>only Papa have keys to this room?</em>..the teen wondered what's behind the heavy metal-plated door. </p><p>It was a room..bedroom in fact..nothing strange..one massive floor window taking a whole wall, overlooking the thermal lake and the beautiful autumn forest..<em> so this is the giant front window on the top of the modern architecture </em>..it's curtains always drawn, Shikamaru always wanted to know what's in there.</p><p>The bed was huge, looked bigger than super king..it took most of the spacious room and it had sturdy metal pillars at each corner..a strange structure with welded hooks .<em> .is this for insects net? </em>The innocent mind of the teen was completely oblivious..</p><p>“Sit down..I'm just getting a few things" Shikaku disappeared for a minute leaving the boy to inspect the room.</p><p> </p><p>Papa was almost all sobered up by the anticipation..he took a couple of deep breaths, anxious about what he was about to do. But he was excited too. He couldn't wait to see Shikamaru panic when his sweet rosy cock gets...<em> ooh..boy..you gonna beg.. </em>. The excitement was eating Shikaku alive. He calmed himself down, entering the room again, the teen sat on the bed, questioning look, Shikaku hid the stuff behind his back. </p><p>"You about to obey me, boy?" He asked calmly referring to the fight from earlier. Shikamaru just blinked, confused. </p><p> "You want daddy to make you feel something you never felt before?", Shikaku knelt in front of the boy, bringing out that little toy. The boy inhaled, lips parted..he might be still innocent in many ways, but the shape of it..the cage imitating the shape of...those leather straps to go around...it only looked like one thing. The teen's mouth still open, but nothing came out. Shikaku set it to the side with a bunch of other things, hands trailing to unbutton those pants he just put back on his boy. He stroked Shika’s cheek, watching his boy tremble a bit...<em> mmm yes baby..you should be scared..but only a little bit.. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Work for it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shikamaru gets disciplined by Papa, but he has few tricks up his sleeve on how to get what he wants.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> It was almost funny that Shikamaru could go perform perfect missions in the face of danger without so much as a gulp, yet here he was trembling under Papa’s touch.<em> Is this what I do to you? Is this what you fantasize about when nobody’s looking? Having all of Papa's attention and taking all of his cock?  </em>Shikaku didn’t like admitting this, but he loved having his big, rough hands all over Shikamaru’s body. </p><p>That soft smooth fawn. Shikaku shuttered. <em> How spoiled. </em> He had him nude once more. Admiring his tight little body. <em> For a lazy little punk, he has a firm, handsome physique. </em> Shikaku bit his lip, sitting up on the side of the bed, admiring, adoring. </p><p>Shikamaru blushed, knowing Papa's eyes laid upon his totally exposed body once more<em>. Why was it, that even though he just went skinny dipping and he was nude to the world, at this moment he had never felt so exposed.</em> As if he knew he was in danger. Prey in the den of its predator. </p><p>He was startled when the silence broke at Shikaku's tone. “Turn for me,” Shikaku demanded. Shikamaru obeyed without question as if his body reacted to his father before his mind. His cock semi-mass. </p><p>Papa was going to get down to the business real soon..but before that, he wanted to please the boy, give him something to live off. Shikamaru got on his tummy, “Hmm,” Shikaku approved of the image. His boy spreading his long firm legs for him, slow daring thrusts into his bed..<em> my baby..you want Papa so much, hmm… </em></p><p>The older Nara couldn't hold it anymore, he brought himself over his boy and low down. His face there..his hot palms spreading the boy, he inserted his tongue through that tight muscle- “A-A-hhah,” making the boy choke out a weak moan. </p><p>“Yeah..pretty good, isn't it, Shika?” Shikaku teased. The boy just gritted his teeth holding his breath while Papa went in again. His fair face now blushing fierce, he felt so feverous and hot..hotter than the steam..the teen gripped on the bedding, trying not to whimper so much, trying to cool himself, easily said than done when Papa pressed his tongue all the way it could reach, adding one finger while at it.</p><p>“Mm!-mm-p-aah..pa…” Shika was thrusting his small hips hard into the bedding, chasing that rubbing friction on his sweet little cock, all hard and throbbing, leaking and soaking into the bed. “Good boy..let Papa see how much you want him..” Shikaku continued toying with the tight ring.</p><p>“Hmm..it's been a while..you're still so..”..<em> .just like the first time </em>… </p><p>Hearing Shikamaru’s boyish desperate moans were so precious. They were enough to make Shikaku want to take the boy and give him a good rough fucking. Shikaku gripped tightly onto Shikamaru's thighs, slowing the boy's grinds into long, rough thrusts. Papa's tongue mopping up his own drool, pressing his thumbs, he spread the teen’s cheeks a little more. </p><p>Shikamaru gasped out in pleasure, small needy thrusts, and loud moans, neither could be contained. Shikaku pulled away from his stimulated son, placing his index finger against Shikamaru’s hole. </p><p>Pressing lightly, massaging slowly, Shikaku then pressed the tip of his finger in, the warmth enveloping, coating his digit..the man closed his eyes, his boy became quiet as well, as if exhausted from all the writhing and thrusting he just arched his little ass up for Papa, taking that finger in.</p><p>“Such a naughty boy, hmm? You shouldn’t want this Shika.”<em> Hell, I shouldn't want this. </em>..Shikaku tried to shake the guilt but couldn't help the tainted pleasure he was getting out of this..his lips twisted into a dark smile as he pressed his middle finger in, the two manly fingers submerged in that pink soft tightness, the boy still holding his body in position, so obedient.</p><p> </p><p> Shikamaru exhaled heavily, his little chest having trouble getting through it all, rushed panting echoed in the big room, the boy laid his head onto the pillow, “Mmm,” humming softly, eyes half-lid, he watched the leaves flow in the breeze out of the massive window. </p><p>“Yeah..just relax boy...Papa’s gonna take care of it..” Shikaku pushed deeper receiving a whiny moan from the teen, he felt Shika clench around his fingers.. </p><p>“Oh..I’m afraid that won't stop me, Shika.” Shikaku teased, amused by the little protest, he went on, dirty talk in a low voice, stretching the hole seemingly against the boy’s will…third finger-</p><p>“Mmhh-Papa!..it's..too-” Shikamaru cried out.</p><p>“Aw, Shhh..” Shikaku removed the fingers..<em> it's gonna have to do..he can’t anymore </em>..but before he goes all rapey on his boy’s sweet ass, there's that little punishment to administer…</p><p>He gently placed his palms on the boy hip’s, guiding him on his back...the vision was burning the man’s brain.</p><p>His young son on back for him, those long lean legs spread wide for Papa, his hard member all wet and dripping and that hot pulsing hole. Shikamaru looked away, putting his arm over his face.<em> .too much..I’m..so hot, </em> Papa’s deep gaze was forcing itself onto him, the teen clenched again down there, that muscle closing up, squeezed tight and Shikaku saw that the image was making the man growl distantly..a throaty low moan..almost just to himself...Papa swallowed, taking the cage laid next to the boy.</p><p> Shikaku's hands trailed down the boys' hips to his firm thighs. Lovingly, taking small nips at his neck, his collarbone. The thin athletic body was so gorgeous, how could he not want to taste him. His skin was so smooth, young, and firm. Unlike Shikaku’s, whose age was beginning to come to the surface with slight wrinkles and marks. </p><p>Shikaku palmed over Shikamaru’s groin while sucking on the teen’s neck, nice swift stroking followed. His sweat was so sweet. Shikaku teased the boy's hole with his cock and Shikamaru was visibly getting worked up to Shikaku's delight.<em> That's right, boy. Explode all over yourself like the little boy you are. You and your body are way too young to understand the pleasure I'm spoon-feeding you.  </em></p><p>Shikamaru came uncontrollably all over his naked self. Papa observed the sensitive boy and his lack of control..lack of resistance. </p><p>“Mm..Papa, I-..” the teen knew he messed up letting himself go like that. He looked up to his papa all guilty and ..needy? He looked like he needed a hug. Shikaku gave in to those doe eyes and took his boy in an embrace, but only to ease him into what's coming, the necessity.</p><p>While the boy hung onto him like a little baby he is, Shikaku took the chastity device and took it apart. </p><p>“Now Shika..I want you to be good for Papa and be still...I need you not to fight me..once you're <b>mine</b>..I’ll explain everything..” </p><p>Shikaku sighed lightly. Shikamaru was confused “I-I'm yours papa..What-” Before he could ponder some more, Shikaku took him in. He sucked his soft pretty cock for a moment, only to suck-clean all the cum. Once he was done, he inserted the lubed up part of the cage inside the boy's member, “-aa...a-mm, Papa?” The boy reached out but got pressed into the bed by Shikaku’s free arm. </p><p>“Calmly Shika, be still...I did say you never felt anything like this before.” Shikaku smirked while slowly working the lower parts.</p><p> “I..I want... off... I don't-” Shikamaru began to dispute the actions but Shikaku shot the teen down with a displeased exhale and even less impressed look. The boy looked to the side while Papa took hold of his balls and pulled them into the tight ring one by one...extremely careful, Shikaku connected the two parts..tightened and locked. The boy was in a cage. His spoiled undisciplined cock was locked and under full control of his Papa. Only for Shikaku to decide when it gets pleased.</p><p>The older Nara looked at his son who was holding onto the bedding looking at the shiny metal cage down there. </p><p>“How does it feel Shika?..Bearable?..You're not in pain, right?” Shikaku asked him, stroking his cheek lovingly.</p><p> “Umm..n..no..I..I don't think..I can feel..” Shikamaru winced. </p><p>“Yeah, boy..you <b>gonna feel</b> your Papa’s will down there every moment of your day...until I release you.” Shikaku felt a weird, powerful pleasure in seeing the anger and confusion in his boy's eyes. The redness rising in his cheeks and the angry little tears of frustration begin to glaze over his eyes. <em> Spoiled. Such a spoiled little brat. </em>Shikaku reached down almost teasingly and jingled the cock cage so the lock made a small clank noise against the cage. </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru was feeling a whirlwind of emotions, most of them making him more upset and Papa could see it in his face. The boy was going to say something. But it surprised Shikaku as it surfaced. Shikamaru looked so angry. But instead of cursing or yelling, he just cried out all whiny. </p><p>“B-but daddy, why-ayy?” Shikamaru twisted in frustration sniffling. Shikaku tried not to laugh but it was so funny, Shikamaru hasn't called him 'daddy' in a long time, he really only does it when he wants something. </p><p>“Calm down Shikamaru..think of it as something to teach you discipline…” </p><p>“N-noo!...I don't want it!...” Shikamaru whined, grabbing on the cage. </p><p>“Shikamaru…” Shikaku glared at the boy fed up with all the whining..although he could listen to it all day, Shikamaru was actually trying to get it off. </p><p>“Do not touch it..you'll only hurt yourself.” Shikaku could see the frustration overflowing, he took the boy in a deep kiss, massaging that ungrateful tongue inside that whiny little mouth.</p><p><em> That's right boy..you'll only get what Papa allows you to get. </em>.Shikaku massaged the teen’s balls, his nails clanking on the steel shiny ring around them. The young Nara broke the kiss-off only to wince out as his cock was getting hard but..not fully..not really..Shikaku smirked at that face..the sudden realization that hit it..his little fawn getting schooled, the beautiful face twisted with desperation. </p><p>“Mm-Papa..I-..” Shikamaru whimpered. </p><p>“Shush..time to go home now..” Shikaku stood the boy up properly and slid his pants back on. </p><p>A neat bulge presented itself. “Hm..you better wear loose clothes from now on, Shika..” His Papa petted the bulge one last time before walking off towards the door. Shikamaru rolled his eyes in irritation, wanting to punch something..maybe even Papa, but he’d probably find himself in a deer feeder, sometime after being kicked through that window. </p><p>On their way home..what a sweet sight from such a bratty little boy, adorable, soft, almost inaudible whines coming from the sweet, spoiled heir. His obviously uncomfortable body. Weirdly, Shikaku felt bad. Shikamaru was off from missions for the next three days, thankfully. At least he wouldn't be put in a compromised situation because of the cage, but he would still have to wear it if he left the house to be with his friends. </p><p>The sour expression grew on the boy's face. When they had arrived home after a somewhat long walk because of Shikamaru having to stop every few steps, Shikaku felt rather guilty, but not nearly bad enough he would consider taking the cage off. The teen was a miserable image of a little boy. Sniffling even to get Papa’s attention. Shikaku rolled his eyes at the dramatic production of the overacted theatre play.  </p><p>“Shikamaru let me make a deal with you, okay?” Shikaku sighed, Shikamaru nodded.</p><p>“If you're a good boy for the next two days, I will not only reward you by taking the cage off but also I'll let you do the thing you've been bugging me about,” Shikaku smirked. Shikamaru wiped his face and smiled a little. </p><p>“Really, but you always sai-said no, daddy?” </p><p>“Be a good boy and you'll be rewarded,” Shikaku promised, ruffling the teen's hair. Shika pouted at the ruffling and scoffed sitting on his little bum, arms crossed. Shikaku smirked, loving it so much. He wanted to take the cage off sooner, but…He wanted Shikamaru to learn from this. </p><p>“What’s the matter, boy? Second thoughts about being good for me?”</p><p>“Two days is too long with this thing on, what a drag...I just want it off..like..now..please? Please, Daddy?” Shikaku shook his head at the teen, <em>what was it two hours he lasted?</em></p><p>“Fine then. I'll remove your cage and please you or..You get your earrings..The choice is yours..Think hard boy..You won't get both..<b>Unless.</b>.. You're willing to work harder for all of it.” Shikaku sat with his legs open and his face sly. By the ‘earrings’, he was referring to the extra piercings Shikamaru has been squealing about for months now. It wasn’t against the Clan code to have more than one earring, as long as he kept the dedicated earring of Ino-Shika-Cho formation in place...</p><p> </p><p>“Um..How..How much harder, Papa?..” Shikamaru asked, now feeling slightly small, looking between Papa’s legs. Shikaku smiled. He stood up and leaned in closer, “Much...much harder, boy.” </p><p>---</p><p>And work hard Shikamaru did. </p><p>“Ummhh, Papa- I can't..any.. more..” his little hips giving pathetic little thrusts back onto Shikaku's cock </p><p>“Well, well...I guess the cage goes back on..” </p><p>“No! Papa! You can’t!” </p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry, boy, did I say you did well? Hm? Do you think your tight ass is enough to please Papa?” Shikaku was all fucking pleased alright, having the teen ride him all on his own was a fantasy come true, but he had to make the brat work for it.</p><p>“I thought we agreed..If you make your Papa finish you don't have to wear the cage..So?”</p><p>“Mm..mh I'm...I'll try..again..ah..m..” The boy got himself into position and started again where he left off..His little hole swallowing Papa’s thickness fully, the boy gasped at the sharp spike of pleasure and pain he received slamming on the top of the hard cock like that. Shika’s hard cock bounced to his moves. Shikaku placed his hands onto Shikamaru’s thighs, keeping him in place better. </p><p>“Come on boy, keep going.” Shikaku teased “Grind for me.” </p><p>Shikamaru whined, he grinded his hips in a circular motion, his ass stretched filled out by Shikaku’s cock. The boy's thighs were numb, but he kept on. </p><p>“Good boy, yeah, a little harder..that’s it baby…” <em> Hmm..he is learning his place so well. </em></p><p>Shikaku laid back a bit..the repeated motion was taking him in..he trained his little boy so well. “Aahh..yea..Shika..” Shikaku purred out in a low raspy tone. Shikamaru gasped a little bit, hearing Papa moan for him. He got such a thrill out of that..it's usually always him moaning while Papa gives him the pleasure.</p><p>The boy sucked on his bottom lip arching just a little more clenching a little down there, making Papa feel it, he wanted his Papa to moan again. </p><p>“Boy..you don't wanna do that..” Shikaku groaned out..that tight heat even tighter now that his boy taunted him, he was gonna have to teach him not to provoke Papa.</p><p>Shikaku grabbed those hips and pushed the boy forward. </p><p>“Did I say you could tease your Papa? Hm, Shika?” </p><p>The boy closed his eyes..<em> .shit..shit. </em>.. His expression almost spelled those words.. “That's right..You're done boy...You should know much better than to start things you cannot finish nor handle.” Shikaku was bigger than him, stronger than him, had more stamina than him and much more sexual experience. Shikamaru gulped. </p><p>“What you gonna do?” He asked quietly with a worried voice. </p><p>“Never you mind that, you should have thought about the consequences before you teased me so rudely.” He scolded, “And here I was just thinking how well-trained you're acting. Obviously, I was wrong.” He altered his position over him, grabbing a fist full of his hair in a tight grasp. Visually displeasing the boy. </p><p>“Naughty boy, you definitely need that cage back on.” Shikaku teased, “No earrings, but a collar to match, one that <b>everyone</b> can see.” </p><p>“Mh-hm” Shikamaru whined into the pillow hearing all his effort tonight was in vain and he's about to receive some serious fucking. </p><p>“I wanna go to bed!” The teen struggled to get Papa off while a stream of hot tears ran down his face. His ass hurt like a hell from all that riding he had to perform, besides, he wasn't even that good at it so all the wrong angles he had to learn the hard way not to do? It hurt. The boy was giving shaky breaths wiping his tears. </p><p>“Ahah..Isn't that just cute..Right on time you, spoiled naughty boy...You think I care where you wanna be? Not only you haven't pleased me tonight, you gonna have an attitude too? Tsk tsk, Shikamaru. That won't do...Mh-mm,” Shikaku shook his head. "We had an agreement and you went back on your word."</p><p>The boy was actually weeping just like that on his knees in front of Papa, well-aware of how rotten he was acting, crying like that. Shikaku smiled at that, there was this reminiscent gleam over his vision all of sudden.  </p><p>“Where have I seen this before? Hmm..Let me think..You know, when you were a very little boy," Shikaku wiped the tears continuing, "Whenever you cried, I put a pacifier in your little loud mouth and it stopped right away...Maybe I ought to test my technique all these years after..Whether it still works, what do you think, Shika?” Papa gave a fiendish smile standing over his whiny brat of a son.</p><p> “Open up, Shika.” The boy's chin was guided up and Papa’s other hand nested in his dark shiny locks. The boy gave a few warm breaths that landed right on Shikaku's tip. “Mmm,” the older Nara exhaled all uneasy, then he pressed the slick tip on those pouty swollen lips.</p><p>“Suck baby..just like Papa taught you.” </p><p>The teen felt himself get hard again. With the cage off, his cock filled up with blood in a matter of seconds, especially with Papa forcing his manhood in his mouth like that. Oh the boy liked it..he liked being told and made to take it. He parted his soft lips and kissed the tip. A small innocent kiss while his doe eyes looked up to his Papa. He must have done something right cuz he saw a spark in those eyes above him. Shikaku nodded at his boy, slowly pushing inside that inexperienced mouth, he fucked Shikamaru's face, claiming his throat, pushing his face down deeper onto his hard cock. </p><p>“ Yeah..take all of it, boy.” Shikaku growled. “You're doing so well for me, baby.” Shikamaru's eyes watered. He was obviously very grumpy and upset, possibly not getting what he wanted at all, but he was already in it this deep, he just needed to get Papa to finish. Shikamaru knew what Papa liked, he gave him ‘fuck me’ eyes, gleamy with tears. Glossy fuck me eyes, dripping saliva and forced gagging. <em> Fuck me...Fuck my face, Papa. Bust all over my face, Papa. </em>Gagging, swallowing between the sucking, moaning between the breathing, little hip thrusts. Shikaku groaned and busted over Shikamaru’s face, spraying him on his cheek and mouth. “Yeah, boy...yeah.” He moaned lightly, planting a deep kiss on those cum smothered lips. </p><p>“Well, I’ll admit, you made Papa feel really good.” Shikaku smiled, licking his lips, tasting his own cum. Shikamaru swallowed some of the load that made it in his mouth. The taste of Papa’s seed made him shutter lightly, he gave an involuntary throaty moan when he’s body gave in and he went down on the wooden floor.</p><p>Panting hard, face near the cum shot that made it onto the dark wood, the teen thought of his final move. The winning strategy. Oh, it was a hell of a move, Shikaku could pass out when his little boy started licking the cum off the floor, eyes closed, long hot licks, his head moving into the motion like a cat. “Alright…” Shikaku let off. “You can have those damn earrings, boy…” Shikamaru grinned now sitting back up. </p><p>“Anything else you wanna force out of your father? Hm?” Shikaku kissed the boy on his forehead. </p><p>“I-mm..wanna sleep in your bed, Papa..” </p><p>Shikaku exhaled, knowing exactly how much sleep they were gonna get that way.<em> None </em>. </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>“And-..I don't want the cage on anymore.” Shika pouted at Papa feeling like he finally earned it. Shikaku laughed a little, shaking his head, running his thumb over the cum on the boy's soft skin. “Go wash..” he nodded at the teen and collected himself, still disbelieving the vision of Shika licking off his cum off of the floor. </p><p>“Hmm...you're gonna be a trouble, boy..” He thought to himself smirking, eyes closed, he laid back for a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading :). We always have fun writing these, remember, no one here likes real-life incest this is JUST a story. No harm done, folks. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, disclaimer: I have a big dick..No..no..that's not even true :D..NO ONE up in this bitch likes real-life incest we just fakin this shit..:D just a story friends, no harm done :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>